


botanical garden

by hoeshihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dirty Talk, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeshihoon/pseuds/hoeshihoon
Summary: wherein jihoon and soonyoung are horny college students and end up fucking at the university's botanical garden.





	botanical garden

"jihoonie, play the piano for me. please~" soonyoung blinked and pouted that made the younger sigh. _here we go again,_ jihoon thought. soonyoung is using his antics to get what he wants.

 

jihoon sat on the piano stool before patting the space beside him for soonyoung to sit on. the action made soonyoung's face light up with glee before sitting beside his boyfriend. "what song do you want me to play?" he asked while pressing some of the keys.

 

soonyoung thought for awhile and smiled when he thought of the perfect song. "i want your song pinwheel! it's one of my favorite," he exclaimed while happily clapping his hands.

 

"as you wish, princess," jihoon chuckled before pecking the older's lips.

 

he starts pressing the keys for the intro and felt some weight on his shoulder. he looked to his side and there is soonyoung, smiling while resting his head on jihoon's shoulder.

 

he gracefully moved his fingers from one key to another. quietly, he sings the song and smiled when he heard soonyoung's voice too. they were singing in duet, both smiling lovingly to each other. his boyfriend's view made his heart flutter. seeing soonyoung smiling makes him so happy. all that jihoon wanted was soonyoung's happiness. that's why he does his very best to keep that smile plastered on his beautiful lover's face.

 

"you know what's my most favorite thing?" he asked, still playing the piano.

 

soonyoung hummed, "what is it?"

 

"your smile. it makes my day," he answered. "well, your existence makes my day."

 

soonyoung couldn't help but to squeal. "i hate you jihoonie~!" he pouts, his face in a deep shade of crimson.

 

"you don't hate me," he stops playing the piano before whispering something that made soonyoung blush more. "especially while having sex."

 

\-----

 

"in all places here in our university, why the botanical garden?" soonyoung asked while looking at jihoon with a confuse expression. the younger just chuckled as he held soonyoung by his waist. soonyoung cups his boyfriend's face before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

 

but a peck isn't just what jihoon wants right now.

 

jihoon held soonyoung's arms and wraps it around his neck. he deepens the kiss as he placed his hands on soonyoung's sides.

  
soonyoung starts to massage jihoon's nape, occasionally moaning when jihoon licks his bottom lip.

 

but realization hits soonyoung.

 

_they're in the botanical garden. where there's an altar of mama mary. beside the garden, is the church of the university._

 

wow, so much wow.

 

"w-wait jihoon," soonyoung pulls away and it made jihoon annoyed. it wasn't like it's a big deal if they'll have sex in a garden beside a church? right?

 

"what?" jihoon asks sternly.

 

"c-can we atleast uh, not do it here?" he carefully asked, embarassed at his own question. when he saw jihoon's frown, he gulped and he immediately continued his sentence. "because look, we're infront of an altar. mama mary altar." he said as he pointed the altar.

 

the younger rolled his eyes, "as if i care."

 

"but jihoonie," soonyoung pouted and it made jihoon want to just smash his lips onto soonyoung's plump ones.

 

"look soonyoung, i'm horny as fuck. the last time we had it, you were half asleep, almost collapsing on our bed."

 

"because you were being too rough on me! it was so pleasuring that it almost made me sleep."

 

soonyoung's reply made jihoon's dick switch. soonyoung saw it and blushed madly, embarassed because of what he said.

 

"i-iㅡ hMPH!"

 

jihoon smashed their lips, not giving the older any oppurtunity to finish his sentence. he securely wrapped his left arm around soonyoung's waist while the latter entangles his fingers onto jihoon's blonde locks.

 

"use that pretty mouth of yours later, baby boy." jihoon whispered in between their kiss before biting soonyoung's lower lip.

 

oh my god.

 

soonyoung pushed him to sit on the cemented bench. he straddled on jihoon's lap which resulted the latter to groan. "fuck, soonyoung."

 

"o-oh yes, fuck me later daddy." soonyoung moans out.

 

jihoon pulls away, only to begin kissing his boyfriend's cheek, down to his jawline, and to his collarbones. he licked, sucked, and bit the older's soft skin to leave red and purple marks. maybe jihoon is an artist. an artist who paints soonyoung's body well with hickeys.

 

it wasn't long until he felt soonyoung's hand unbuttoning his and his own polo. soonyoung's hands were on his bare chest. "when was the last time we had sex?" jihoon suddenly asks, fingers are now playing with soonyoung's nipples.

 

soonyoung gasps as jihoon pinches his poor nipples. he wasn't able to answer back so he recieved a smack from his stubborn boyfriend.

 

"l-last two d-days," soonyoung whimpers.

 

jihoon chuckles, "strip."

 

soonyoung began stripping his pants. only leaving his boxers to cover his dick already leaking with pre-cum. as soonyoung finishes, jihoon carefully flips their position. soonyoung being underneath him, hands and knees are glued onto the cemented bench.

 

"j-ji... it's cold." soonyoung whispers, shivering when the cold air hits him once again.

 

"don't worry. i'll make you feel warm, sweetheart."

 

jihoon removes his boyfriend's boxers, leaving him completely naked. jihoon brought his face infront of the puckered hole and without asking permission, he enters the poor boy's hole with the sinful tongue of his.

 

soonyoung throws his head back. it's too painful yet so pleasurable. series of "jihoon" can be heard from his mouth, moaning and mewling as he did so.

 

jihoon bobs his head in and out, thrusting it to different angles, trying to find his boyfriend's prostate. not too long, he feels the latter's walls clench around his tongue. a signal that soonyoung is near to his high.

 

"i'm c-cumming!" soonyoung moans out before strings of white orgasm comes out of his cock.

 

that was that. he came, untouched.

 

i mean no. that wasn't just that. they aren't finish yet.

 

he's going to make soonyoung cum thrice.

 

jihoon takes his tongue out of soonyoung's hole before finally taking off his clothes, revealing his throbbing dick with an obvious pre-cum leaking out of its head. "i don't have any condoms but i have lube," he says and soonyoung only hums in response.

 

he reaches for a bottle of lube that is in his polo's pocket before going back in his position. he opens the lid before squeezing general amount of the slick liquid and puts it on his fingers.

 

jihoon enters one digit that made soonyoung arch his back, breathy moans eliciting his mouth. as jihoon enters another two, it resulted soonyoung to scream because of pain and pleasure. "j-jihoon oh my god." he manages to say.

 

jihoon thrusts his fingers repeatedly, meant to only tease his poor boyfriend's prostate and make him cum for the second time.

 

"y-you monster. i'm c-cumming!" the older screams out before cumming for the second time that night.

 

jihoon chuckles at soonyoung calling him monster. let's face it. he is, a monster. a monster when it comes to these things.

 

"i'm not yet finish with you. you already came twice," jihoon whispers, malice lacing his voice. "what about me?"

 

"you fucker."

 

"who only fuck his baby boy named soonyoung." he says as a matter of fact, pulling his fingers out of soonyoung's abused entrance.

 

jihoon starts putting lube on his length and when he's ready, he slams his cock inside his lover.

 

it obviously made soonyoung scream, killing jihoon in his mind. tears starts to from in his eyes as he bites his lower lip to prevent him from sobbing.

 

the action made jihoon frown because his boyfriend is usually loud when he fucks him. he thrusts in and out as fast as he could, not deciding to tease the older this time.

 

soonyoung finally releases his moans, loud and clear. no pain evident on his face and only pure pleasure. "jihoon, god, faster!" he says, demanding the man to go faster.

 

jihoon obliged and fastens his pace, groaning when he felt soonyoung's hole clench around his thick cock.

 

"i'm close," he says, his thrusts were deeper and faster this time.

 

"i-i'm c-close tㅡ" and soonyoung comes, even without finishing his sentence.

 

jihoon comes right after the older, hot liquid filling his boyfriend's insides. he pulls out before lazily reaching for soonyoung's clothes. he dresses up the older who is now collapsed on the bench, eyes half lidded from over stimulation. _cumming thrice is tiring,_ soonyoung thinks.

 

after dressing the both of them, jihoon heard some squeak from somewhere not so far from their place. he just shrugs it off, maybe it was a squirrel or some cat that a university guard owns.

 

\-----

 

jihoon was walking towards their group's table while carrying soonyoung on his back. soonyoung was complaining that he can't walk because of what jihoon did so he doesn't have a choice but to carry his poor whiny boyfriend.

 

as they approach their friends, a squealing seungkwan runs towards them. "hoes, why have sex in the botanical garden?!"

 

_WHAT THE FUCK_

 

jihoon and soonyoung freezes on their spot. jihoon glares at seungkwan for being so loud while seungkwan just gulps. "how did you know?"

 

seungkwan gasps, "so it was true?!"

 

"shut your fucking loud mouth seungkwan. everyone might hear you." jihoon says calmly while gritting his teeth.

 

"you two are dead."

 

\-----

 

"so, care to explain the incident that happened last night at the school's botanical garden?" mr. choi asks while staring coldly at the two teenagers.

 

they never knew that they'll get caught. because heck, that was 11 pm already so how the hell did this whole sex thing reached the school's principal?

 

"college students these days." mr. choi shakes his head. "when i was in my college, i only bring books, not lube. as if i was waiting for someone to fuck."

 

_we weren't asking you._

 

"anyway. one of the university guards saw you two, you know, having this thing called sex." the principal shows a bottle of lube and the action made jihoon gulp. that was _his_ lube. "at first, i didn't believe taeil because of course, i think the students here in this university won't do those kind of things but then he showed me this. an evidence to make me believe that he wasn't making up any stories."

 

jihoon sighs, taking a quick glance at soonyoung who's only freezing on his spot before looking back at mr. choi. "so what are you going to do with us?" he asks lazily.

 

"one month suspension for the two of you."

 

\-----

 

the two cuddled up on their bed. soonyoung's face burried onto jihoon's chest, while jihoons hugs his waist securely.

 

"one month suspension. that's long." soonyoung sighs.

 

he's thankful enough that the students in their university doesn't have any idea about the sex that happened at the botanical garden. atleast their reputation weren't involved in the incident. though, the principal knew that was why they're having their one month suspension.

 

"long enough to have sex, right?" jihoon chuckles.

 

soonyoung widens his eyes before smacking jihoon on his chest. "you maniac! you were the reason why we're having a one month suspension! and now you're saying that this one month suspension thing is long enough to have sex?! you wish, asshole!" he says before getting out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

 

jihoon's lips curled into a smile as he says, "cute."

 

\-----

 

jihoon was preparing breakfast for the both of them while soonyoung was just watching some cartoon named we bear bears. it was cute. soonyoung's giggles can be heard in the four cornered room.

 

"breakfast is ready." jihoon exclaims but soonyoung just rolls his eyes, not caring about the yummy smell coming from the breakfast jihoon had prepared.

 

jihoon notices this and pouts. he places the food on top of the coffee table before walking towards the sulking soonyoung.

 

"hey baby, i'm sorry." jihoon apologizes before snaking his arms around soonyoung's waist. "you liked the sex though, didn't you?"

 

soonyoung turns to look at him, his forehead creasing and forming into a frown. "shut up."

 

"forgive me first." jihoon says before planting soft kisses on soonyoung's neck.

 

"let me do this to you first." soonyoung reaches for the bottle of the maple syrup before settling himself on jihoon's lap. he started pouring some of the syrup onto jihoon's neck. he returns the bottle of syrup on top of the coffee table before straddling on the younger's lap again. "ready?" he asks and jihoon nods. soonyoung slowly licks the syrup off of jihoon's face and smirks when he hears jihoon groaning.

 

"the breakfast is delicious but you're ten times better than any of those pancakes." jihoon whispers and pulls the older's face for a kiss.

 

_this day is going to be a looong day._

 

_like jihoon's dick._ soonyoung thought.

**Author's Note:**

> cringeEEeeEeEeeeE tehee
> 
> i hate myself i lack of talent hA.
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading this soonhoon shit that i made. tell me if you didn't like it or if you did~
> 
> hmu on twt !! @soonyoungisbald  
> i'm lonely as fuck so please talk to me and let's be friends. ✊


End file.
